


Wicked Game

by Tanrei



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aristocracy, Cruelty, Depression, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Kings & Queens, Mental Health Issues, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Research, Science, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Vampire Hunters, level C vampire, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanrei/pseuds/Tanrei
Summary: Nodoka Azumashi has one goal in life: Find a cure for vampires who reached level D.Unfortunately Vampire Hunter Association council interrupted her yet again by giving her a new assignment: monitoring activity of dangerous night class students at Cross Academy. If she had a choice she would say no. She didn't.How will aristocrats react at level C vampire joining them? She was a traitor after all.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warring: English is not my firs language and I'm sure it is very visible so if you're not ready for bad grammar, bad everything just turn around I don't wanna hurt your eyes. 
> 
> To those who decided to stay anyway: Hi guys! I love your bravery. I hope you will like my ff I think my concept is quite good I just have a problem with good storytelling at my current english level. Anyway - I need to start somewhere so even if it's bad, it's mine and I'm trying. There is no other way to improve. I will try till I will be able to express myself properly.  
> Wish me luck, I love u x

-You want me to join Cross academy?

-That would be the only way to keep our dear Azumashi-san out of the orphanage. You see Kaien Cross agree to take you in and sign temporary custody that will terminate when you finish your time at his school

-You know I won’t just go to orphanage sensei so why are you pushing this idea on me?

-I don’t. Council does. We were looking for quite some time now any excuse to send spy to Cross academy. Th that men and he’s ridiculous dream of peace between humans and vampires disgust me as much as thought that unsuspecting children are living and breathing next to dangerous beasts in human forms.

-So council wants me to join and observe what’s going on in this... school? Does it have to do anything with my research?

-Well, the person who’s interested in your research is Kaien himself. I believe this is the real reason why I was able to convince him to admit you to his academy. He took under his roof son of Kiryuu’s so it's only natural that he would accept your help without thinking about consequences

-Kiryuu... weren’t they famous hunters killed by pureblood Shizuka Hio?-It wasn’t first time when countless hours spend on reading old reports that belonged to hunters library were useful to her in some way.

-They were. As you may know Kiryuu Zero was sole survivor of this tragedy but he didn’t left unscathed. He was bitten by her. The pureblood.

-He’s not level E yet?

-No. Or he learned to hide it really well. Nevertheless he’s your second assignment. Keep an eye on him. Kill him if you need to. 

-I do not recall agreeing to attend

-I do not recall asking

* * *

-Don’t you think that bringing level C to this academy is overstepping boundaries on your part Headmaster?

Kaname said that in polite manner but Kaien knew very well that he’s not pleased with him right now. Ex-Hunter adjusted he’s glasses and spoke

-I suppose it can be like interpreted like that Kaname-kun however our situation is quite difficult right now. Vampire Hunters Association is constantly trying to find a way to disrupt relative peace that we've gained here by proposing hunters to guard day class students. I don’t want to allow that and you know as well that existence of this academy is not appreciated by some people who don’t like to idea that vampires and humans live so close to each other.

-Aren’t you afraid that this girl may be sent to create trouble for us?

-I’m sure there is hidden agenda why they wanted her here but I see it as a chance also. She is a child with troubled past and it is not clear what side will she choose but i believe she deserves a chance to meet vampires with other purposes then murder . She is trapped in hands of VHA in exchange for protection from vampire senate. Her life is covered by blood and despair regardless of her young age. I still believe that I can help her as I helped Yuki and Zero.

-What if I disagree with your assessment of situation and won’t accept this admission?

-I’m afraid I’m gonna insist on granting me this favor Kaname-kun.

-Fine. After all I owe you.

-I assume that night class students won't be happy with her arrival. Can I trust you that you will protect her Kaname-kun? I want to put her in your class she should be fine since her accomplishments in chemistry and physics are at least collage level. Though she's few years younger but I believe it will be easier for you to keep an eye on her

-Why do you care about this girl Headmaster?

-I care about my goal. Peace among vampires and humans. I see hunter and Level C vampire as a way to accomplish my purpose. It may be difficult but if my actions will be able to help a person who was once human adjust to vampire society I will count that a win.

-Ideologist as always. I wish I could be this optimistic.

* * *

-Azumashi-san we were waiting for you! My name is Yuki Cross and I’m the member of disciplinary committee. Let’s be good friends!

Yuki Cross had nice smile and warm brown eyes.

-It’s nice to meet you Cross-san. My name is Nodoka Azumashi

We exchanged handshakes and I let Yuki guide me to headmaster office

When we walked in Yuki seemed surprised that Kaien Cross wasn't alone. Next to him was standing a men very handsome and quite intimidating men. No, it wasn't a men. It was pureblood vampire. Kaname Kuran. 

-K-kaname-senpai!-she shuttered looking surprised

-Hello Yuki-Kaname answered quietly and gave her delicate smile

It was a time when Nodoka decided to introduce herself

-Cross-san it’s an honor to meet you. You’re a legend among vampire hunters it’s a pleasure to meet you

That being said Nodoka bowed her head with respect and to that the men surprised her with nervous laugh that escaped he’s ears. She lifted her head to look at him. He didn’t look like a legend at all with this green knitted blanked around he’s arms and beige sweater

-Nodoka-chan let’s not worry about formalities although I heard quite good stories about you too! Im so glad that I can welcome you in my school I will treat you like my second daughter from now on. Now do you wanna hug your father?

-You’re not my father.

-That’s so cold Nadoka-chan

-I apologize for my rudeness

Nodoka bowed once again to headmaster across hoping that she will soon be able to walk out of this situation.

-you have nothing to apologize for Nodoka-chan. I’d like to introduce you to Kaname Kuran he’s a president of moon dorm and I’m sure you will get along well.

He’s responsible for vampires that attend to this school and that apply to you now as well.

-Good evening Azumashi-san. I hope we will get along well.

-I hope so as well Kuran-san

-Now that we’re done with introductions I’m sure you very tired Yuki will escort you to your dorm. I hope you will have a good time in our academy

-Thank you headmaster. I'm it will be

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you stayed till the end? Thank you! I will appreciate any feedback you're willing to give me. Please. I will love you forever for that my dear reader. I'm not even trying to be not creepy I need your comments so much <3


End file.
